Washing Death Away
by Caz251
Summary: Ianto needs to get clean after his encounter with the 456, what better way than sharing a shower with his lover. slash, mentions character death. TARDIS!Ianto verse after Huon Particles, Rift Energy and Poisonous Gases, before Settling Down Home Together


Title: Washing Death Away  
>Author: caz251<br>Fandom: Torchwood  
>Rating: Pg-15<br>Character/Pairing: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.<br>Summary: Ianto needs to get clean after his encounter with the 456, what better way than sharing a shower with his lover.  
>Spoilers: For Children of Earth<br>Warning: slash, mentioned character death

AN: Written for cliche_bingo Prompt: Shower together

AN2: Set in my TARDIS!Ianto verse after Huon Particles, Rift Energy and Poisonous Gases, but before Settling Down Home Together.

Ianto Jones was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and all that he really wanted now was a shower, preferably with Jack and then to go to bed, again he'd prefer to do that with Jack as well. The way he was feeling however he wouldn't mind going alone as long as he could wash the smell of the filthy air off of him. He could still smell and feel the stench of the poisonous gases that should have claimed his life, lingering on his skin. He knew that Jack would be feeling the same, but he was also aware of the fact that his lover was acting very wary of him at the moment. He could understand the other man's actions, but he couldn't help resent them a bit. He at least knew of Jack's immortality, he had known the other man would survive their encounter with the 456, but he had thoroughly expected to die on floor thirteen. To find and that he was now the heart of a time machine was rather shocking, and it may seem greedy, especially with everything Jack had been through, but he wanted some support from his lover.

He had dragged Jack inside his shell before making his way back to Hub 2, scaring the life out of Gwen almost as he appeared, and incapacitating Johnson and her men. How he had rendered them all dumbstruck and dissolved their weapons he had no idea. He supposed that he may learn as he grew into his knowledge as a TARDIS. He had always joked that he knew everything, but merging with the TARDIS coral had shown him that he had been supremely arrogant and that really he had known next to nothing in the grand scheme of things. He had however known of a way to end the terror of the 456, using the wave that they had used to kill Clem he had made a feedback loop and used himself and a mental representation of a child's mind, created out of pure time energy, to loop the wave back at the 456. It was a small victory in the grand scheme of things, especially with the losses that had been suffered as a result of the invading aliens, and the government's stupidity. It did however mean that ten percent of the world's children were now safe.

He had watched from that warehouse as the people's elected official went on television, informing the people that the problem that the children had been experiencing had been eradicated by a government agency and that there should be no further problems. He had almost had his ears screamed off when Rhiannon had called him, exclaiming about men trying to take the children, and how Johnny had proven his worth and socked a few of them before they had been ordered to stand down. He had given a sigh of relief upon hearing that his family were all fine and he couldn't wait until he was able to visit and reassure his sister in person that he was fine.

Before he did that however he wanted a shower, he quickly conferred with Jack and the other man called in a few favours he had to get Johnson and her men put away for a few nights while they worked out what to do with them, and to arrange a burial for Clem. Ianto had then managed to get Gwen into the TARDIS with Rhys, who had come back to the warehouse as soon as he had been given the all clear to return. A quick trip to pick up Jack's daughter and grandson and deliver them home was followed by dropping Gwen and Rhys off in their flat. Ianto wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, Jack was trying to explain quantum mechanics to him, obviously trying out to freak out, and the TARDIS shell was trying to guide him in what was easily becoming second nature without him thinking about it.

As soon as he had dropped off his other passengers he turned to Jack trying to gauge the other man's reaction to what was going on. He had revived from his death while on the way to the warehouse, Ianto having kept them in the void for a short while so as to give him chance to sort his head and explain to his lover what had happened, unfortunately he didn't think that he had been very clear about what had happened to him. At that point though, he himself had been rather unaware about what had really happened, he was glad though that Gwen had been more happy to see him alive than she had been worried about explanations, that would come tomorrow, of that he was sure.

"Shower?" He asked tentatively, hoping that Jack wouldn't ask to be dropped off somewhere; he had half expected the man to want to stay with his daughter. Ianto certainly wouldn't have blamed him, too much, if he hadn't wanted to be around him at the moment. He was having enough problems trying to get his head around what had happened, and that was with all the knowledge that had been imparted to him by the TARDIS coral. Jack must have been having a harder job, as he had not had any form of knowledge imparted to him, he only had the knowledge of TARDIS' he had from his time with the Doctor, knowledge that Ianto was sure was woefully inadequate for the situation.

Jack nodded much to Ianto's relief and made to make his way further into the depths of the TARDIS to find a shower when Ianto stopped him. He had a better idea than a normal shower, he needed to feel clean, and for that he needed fast running water, water that fast that he didn't think that he would be able to recreate it within the TARDIS, not properly anyway, not now. He led Jack instead towards the doors after a few moments of thought and an almost silent journey, unlike the noise that the Doctor's TARDIS made as she careened through space.

Opening the doors from the console room, he really needed to add a hallway, the idea of just opening the door and being in the main hub of the TARDIS seemed wrong, almost foreign; he needed to go through a few doors. He mainly thought this as he imagined spending a lot of time in the console room and he wouldn't want people to be able to come across him so quickly when he was busy. Looking out he smiled for the first time in days at the sight that met his eyes, he reached for Jack and pulled him towards the exist. Outside was a fantastic waterfall, and just what he needed; fresh clean, fast water that would wash all the impurities of the gases away and hopefully leaving him feeling clean and invigorated.

He pulled Jack forward, shirking his clothes as he went before almost diving into the water. He noticed a vague ghost of a smile appearing on his lover's face as he entered the water after him, Jack had had a much rougher few days than him. He had only been slated for murder or execution as an extra, Jack however had been the target, had been blown up, encased in concrete, had his family captured and then he had been gassed to death.

It was in that moment that he decided to make this shower as playful as he could; it wasn't the first time that they had showered together, or had fun doing it. This time however was different, they had never showered under a waterfall for starters, but they had never needed to enjoy themselves so much as they did now. Now they needed to wash away the last few days, the hardships, the trials, it all really. He pulled Jack under the waterfall and began to wash him gently, this shower was about healing, having fun and being together, there would be other showers in the future to just get clean, but this shower, it was special.


End file.
